In recent years, various accidents, caused by industrialization, structural instability in society and variation in living conditions, increase trauma patients at home and abroad. Thoracic injuries due to traumas need to be rapidly and appropriately diagnosed and treated because organs having a direct effect on life are located in the thoracic cavity. Such thoracic injuries are mainly caused by acceleration and collision of the human body such as in car accidents and falling accidents. The most common thoracic trauma is rib fracture. Rib fracture patients require appropriate treatment because even fracture of a single rib may cause damage to organs inside the thoracic cavity such as, for example, hematothorax and pneumothorax, as well as abdominal organ damage.
As known from conventional researches and the like, damage to multiple ribs, i.e. multiple rib fracture is the most common thoracic injury. Conventionally, conservative treatment for rib fracture has been implemented to achieve efficient lung ventilation at an injury site and to prevent complications such as, for example, atelectasis and pneumonia. In the case of thoracic injury, however, conservative treatment requires longer term hospitalization than surgical treatment and does not case rehabilitation after the end of hospital treatment, whether or not return to daily life is possible, or aftereffects such as, for example, continuous pain. To solve the problems as described above, a variety of researches on rib fracture has recently been conducted. Such researches show that surgical treatment is superior to general conservative treatment in terms of economic and medical opinions.
A conventional surgical treatment method includes making an incision in the chest, placing a rib plate at a fractured rib, and fixing the lip plate using a screw to correct the rib. However, a conventional motor drill is devised to provide only vertical external force when fixing the screw and thus has the following limits. First, when making an incision in the chest for surgery, the single incision permits correction of only two or three ribs at and near the incision. Thus, making numerous incisions in the chest with a general rib fracture surgical method is practically difficult, which makes it impossible to correct multiple fractures throughout front, lateral and rear walls of the chest. Second, when ribs below the shoulder blade are damaged, direct rib correction is impossible due to the shoulder blade even if an incision is made. Third, although thoracotomy is required when serious traumas cause damage to internal organs or ribs are double fractured and invade the thoracic cavity, thoracotomy problematically puts the patient in greater danger in a state in which the walls of the chest are damaged. In addition, correcting all target ribs may be impossible despite implementation of thoracotomy.
To solve the problems as described above, there is a demand for surgical methods and medical instruments which are capable of correcting a plurality of ribs through a topical incision. More specifically, in order to perform a surgical method capable of correcting a plurality of ribs through a topical incision, a medical motor drill is necessary, which is configured to be inserted through the topical incision and serves to fix a lip plate to any of ribs at front, lateral, and rear walls of the chest.
Conventionally, there is present no medical motor drill which allows medical staff to adjust an angle of the motor drill inserted through a topical incision to fix a lip plate and, therefore, surgical treatment of multiple rib fracture is not possible.
Reference is made to Korean Utility Model Registration Publication No. 20-0258553 as the related art of a hand drill.